Moonlight
by shiki-senri
Summary: A typical Rima x Shiki fic with a twist! Man, I suck at summarys. Please R&R:
1. Prolouge Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK. But, man, would I love to.  
A/N:**_This is my second Shima fic. This is only the prolouge, by the way. The actual chapters should be longer than this:)_

The dream started with water – rain, actually. The small cold drops were falling on my body, soaking through my clothes. That coldness made me wake from my unconsciousness. I shivered, looking down at myself. No wonder I was cold; I was wearing a loose, button-up shirt, that finished right at the very top of my thighs. The shirt was also an unnaturally white, it went see through after the first few drops of rain hitting it – revealing almost everything underneath.

I got up, and analysed my surroundings. It was dark, and misty, so my sight didn't go very far. I could tell by the feeling of grass under my feet that I was in a field. The grass was unnaturally long; so tall it went up to my knees. The air smelt muddy and nice. It was a good change from car fumes and tempting human blood of the day class at the academy. The only source of light I had was from the moon. It was a big full moon tonight. I smiled up at it in all of it's white glory.

My neither blonde or ginger hair wasn't in it's usual bunches. It was loose and long around my face. It really had grown! I'd never noticed it all that much before. I twirled a lock of it around my finger... My nails had grown, too.

Dancing around like this in a field reminded me of when I was little. I used to be so carefree and happy. Then everything changed. I don't know what happened, but, suddenly I was afraid to let anyone in. I wouldn't show anyone what I felt inside, and my smile was rare. There was just one boy who could make me smile. Just the thought of him made my lips tilt upwards. The smile lingered as I pictured him. His pale skin; his reddish brown hair; icy blue eyes – all of them were perfect. I thought about when he asked me to feed him pocky. Occasionally I would jab him in the cheek with it, just to see him chuckle or grin at me... even if it were only for a second. I thought about his magical laugh, his deep, velvety voice... How it melted me inside, whenever he said something as simple as my name. "Rima," he said. It was like a dream come true, hearing my name uttered in that beautiful voice. I turned around smiling shyly. But the smile was replaced with fear as soon as I saw his face. He was glaring and angry. Walking over to me, his movements were jerky and stiff. My body went cold, and the rain went warm... and red.

Blood stained my white shirt in drops. The sweet scent filled my nostrils and made my blood lust flair up. I felt my fangs, and the all too familiar cold sweat break out across my forehead. I opened my mouth trying to catch a few drops on my tongue. I forgot about the red headed boy making his way over to me.

He was making his way over to me...

He grabbed my wrist, and made me look up at him, his blue eyes that were once warm and friendly to me, were now cold and murderous.

My throat burned, and it felt like it was closing over. I ached for this man's blood. I clamped my hands over my mouth as I tried to stop myself letting out a shrill scream. "Shiki," I panted, "Need... blood... Now!" I begged. I put my hands on his shoulders in an attempt to steady myself. It didn't work. I was falling to one side and then another. When I finally managed to balance, I clamped my mouth to his throat. Millimetres before I could sink my fangs into his throat, his big hand found the back of my head. At first, I thought this was meant to be a comforting move, until he scrunched up my hair, pulling my head backwards. His other hand grasped my neck, getting tighter... tighter... tighter; until I couldn't breath.

He muttered the words, only three words, but they were enough to do soul shattering damage. "You're a monster."

_I never meant to hurt you..._

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, then he broke my neck, giving me the fatal blow.

I woke up, in the middle of the day with daylight streaming through the curtains, tears streaming down my cheeks, whispering his name. "Shiki... Shiki... Shiki!" I cried.


	2. Chap 1 We're All Hurting

All I wanted right now was for Shiki to be near me and to prove to me that my dream was only that: a dream; Not a prophetic vision of the future (even though it would be messed up to rain blood.)

What I wanted wasn't what I had, though. What I had was Ruka telling me to be quiet and go back to sleep. Granted, it was the middle of the day – I should feel tired. But I didn't. The dream had messed with my mind too much. I decided on going downstairs to get some blood tablets. _And maybe some food _I thought as my stomach rumbled loudly.

I opened the big wooden door, and ran my finger up the slick, glossy paint of the frame. "Want anything?" I asked Ruka.

"Hmn, go away," she mumbled sleepily, throwing a pillow at me.

"Suit yourself." I mumbled. Walking down the big staircase into the massive living area of the moon dorm, I realized I probably should have got changed, or at least put on my blue cotton dressing gown. I was wearing a little black silk nightdress, that cut off just below my butt. I should have also put my hair up. It was falling long around my face and shoulders, tumbling at least half way down my back. It was irritating.

When I got to the kitchen, I decided on a bowl of rice and some blood tablets. I ate on the big sofa in the living area, crouched over the bowl, which I was trying to balance on my lap. I finished the rice, and placed the bowl on the coffee table. I dropped the blood tablets into the champagne glass (it was the first one I saw) and watched the little fizz, as the pinky-scarlet colour made it's way through the water. I drank half of the liquid before the tablets had even dissolved properly... It tasted different to how I normally had it; like when Ichijo or Shiki made it. I rarely made the drink myself... Shiki always complained how I didn't use the bottled water that was specially ordered for when we used blood tablets. I was lazy, and just used water from the tap. I smiled at the memory of him, taking my glass from me. "Don't be lazy!" Shiki scolded me, playfully.

"Isn't you doing it for me making me even lazier?" I retorted, rolling my eyes equally as playfully. My memory was interrupted and my smile vanished when Ichijo's friendly voice rang through the room. "Hello, Rima," he said, smiling like usual. "It's unusual to see you up this time of day... Even more unusual than it is to see Aidou or Senri." Ichijo chuckled to himself. "So, why are you up so early?" he asked, sitting opposite me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was hungry and thirsty, that's probably it." I said, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably. I hated making conversation. I was one for small talk – or better yet, no talk at all.

"Hmm," he acknowledged the fact that I wasn't in the mood for a conversation, and said, "Well, I've got to go back to my room. I have reading to do. Bye," he waved, his green eyes twinkling.

"Okay, bye," I said, looking back to my glass, dipping my little finger in the drink and swirling it around.

After five minutes of sitting there, and hearing nothing, I thought about going back upstairs. No, I wasn't in the mood for sleeping, but I was in the mood for relaxing. I saw one of Ichijo's manga books on the table. I picked it up and looked at the cover. "Death Note?" I snorted. Well, I had nothing better to do then read it. I sat cross-legged on the small sofa, and squished myself up against the side.

In what seemed like five minutes I had finished the book, but I looked at the clock and it appeared that two hours had passed. It was now half past three in the afternoon. I should probably go back to bed now – I needed to try and get at least some sleep before twilight. I couldn't be tired for classes tonight. My grades had been falling recently, and I needed to get myself together.

I sighed, and got up from the comfort of the seat, and walked up to mine and Ruka's room, and got back into bed. It didn't take long for me to fall back to sleep, but it was a restless and light sleep.

Twilight came too soon that day. I woke up to Ruka shaking me. She looked so frustrated she was almost about to slap me. "What?" I grumbled, on account to me not getting enough sleep.

"You've got ten minutes." she told me bluntly.

_That's great, _I thought,_ That is just what I need – to have no time along with no sleep... And I have to give Ichijo his book back!_

"Ruka, could you really not have woken me up any earlier?" I asked bitterly.

She just laughed, and said, "What! I tried to wake you up an hour ago, but you just mumbled something about some weird Ryuk thing or whatever."

"Oh... Okay. Well, I was tired." I said, defensively.

"No! Really?" she said sarcastically, smiling.

"Shut up," I said, and her smile faded. She left me alone for the remaining time she was in the room.

I managed to put my uniform on, and put my hair up in bunches, but this morning, my appearance lacked it's usual neatness. Too tired to care that my tiredness had caused me to be very late along with an unusually messy appearance, I ran to the end of the corridor to get to Ichijo and Shiki's room, clutching the manga book in my hand.

I didn't think about knocking on the door... I wish I did, but I didn't.

I walked through the doorway, dropped the book, and ran. I couldn't block the image out of my head... Ichijo was holding Shiki... drinking from his neck... caressing his hair. I got back to my room

and sunk downwards, as if I was being drawn towards the floor. I put my head on my knees and sighed. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, hot against my cold skin. I wasn't usually one for crying, but when needs must... My thoughts trailed off, and I heard them talking outside... I put my ear up to the door and listened. The voices were muffled, but I could just about make them out.

"I really don't think it's a good idea, Senri..." Ichijo said, awkwardly.

"I need to see if she's okay... She didn't know about my giving blood to you... I know you'd rather me not, but she's my friend, Takuma." Shiki's voice was deep with concern. _Friend..._ The thought sunk in. I was nothing more to Shiki than a friend. I pressed closer, trying to hear more.

"Okay..." Ichijo said hesitantly. Then the door handle turned, and the door pushed up to my face; hitting me, making a '_shmoosh_' noise.

"Crap!" I shrieked, slapping the door.

"Rima? Are you alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Fine." I said bluntly. Not looking him in the eye, I walked across the room and sat on my bed.

"Aren't you coming to lessons?" he asked, walking over to where I was sat.

"No. Not that it's any of your business if I am or not," I muttered, irritated.

"Why?" he asked, being a dare devil and sitting down next to me, hoping I didn't claw his eyes out.

"I feel sick."

"About what you saw?"

"Are you gay?" I turned to face him, wet tears streaming down my cheeks.

He chuckled, and smiled that sweet, sweet smile, and said, "No, Rima, I'm not gay."

"Then why?" I cried, burying my face in his shirt.

"He needed blood, Rima. I couldn't leave him suffering." He stroked my hair like he used to do when we were little, when I'd hurt myself.

"Get out, Shiki." I pushed him away, making him stumble.

"What?"

"Just go!"

"See you later, then," he murmured before he left, making himself really late for classes.

And I ran my fingers through my hair, before I fell asleep.


	3. Chap 2 Memory Block Pt 1

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry it's so late! I've only had chance to get half of it done, due to holiday and then illness. :/ But I'm going to try and get the second part up ASAP... Once again, I'm sorry! D:_

I slept solidly throughout the night, and all through the next day. It was that kind of deep sleep where nothing in the world – even an apocalypse – could wake you. It felt good to have had that much sleep; but it didn't feel so good to be that hungry. My stomach kept rumbling, each time at shorter and shorter intervals (kind of like being in labour.)

I woke up an hour before I was supposed to, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. _It gives me enough time to raid the kitchen _I thought, a small smile playing on my lips.

The small crack that Ruka always, annoyingly enough, managed to leave in the curtains wasn't revealing 'daylight' this morning. Well, it was, but not like usual. Today, it was cloudy... The clouds were so dark it looked like we were in for a thunder storm or a really heavy downpour.

I liked rain. The way it made everything shine, and clean. But, mainly the fact that when it rains, there's no sunlight.

I went down to the kitchen and piled my plate high with food. There was something at the back of my mind, that I couldn't remember; or that I didn't _want_ to remember. What was it? It was like my mind had some kind of block surrounding that particular memory... A memory block! Someone had tampered with my memory!

_Shiki..._

I was trying to think... To remember what had made me cry... I cried? All I could remember was Shiki – but Shiki wouldn't hurt me! Frustrated, I went upstairs.

I opened the door quietly and tiptoed into Ichijo and Shiki's room. Like usual, Shiki was sleeping like a log. If I woke him up how I wanted to, then he would probably scream or something... I had to be careful, I didn't want to wake up the entire dorm. I put my left hand over his mouth, and hit the side of his head. His blue eyes opened immediately, sparks of crimson clouding them, but they soon turned to the friendly blue I knew when he saw my face hovering over his. I still had my hand over his mouth, but I'd forgotten about that... Until he licked it. I removed my hand, and he grinned.

"Come outside," I whispered. He did what I said and followed me out.

I leaned against the wall, and Shiki did his usual slouch. I always told him how slouching wasn't good for his back.

"Do you know why I'm here?" I asked, sighing.

"To tell me slouching isn't good for my back?" he said, as if reading my mind.

"No – you tampered with my memories."

His eyes widened, as he said, "For your own good! I didn't mean to make you cry." His voice was thick with concern. I knew he was telling me the truth.

"_You _made me cry? I think that's highly unlikely," I retorted.

"You mean you haven't managed to break through the block?" He narrowed his eyes at me... Like the dream...

"No," I murmured, moving closer to him. "Why did I cry, Shiki?" I whispered in his ear.

"It's better if you don't know, Rima," he said, as he walked back into his room. Before shutting the door behind him, he said "Get ready for classes... It's almost time to leave."

It wasn't almost time to leave though... Did he want me out of the way?

I don't know Shiki anymore... I can't read his mind anymore... He actually leaves questions unanswered. I had a feeling I'd be missing classes due to illness again today.


	4. Chap 2 Memory Block Pt 2

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry it took so damn long to post this! Over a month; that's shameful! D: But, it's here now. I'm going to work on PoMH and try to get that one up before the next chapter of Moonlight... Once again, so sorry! ^^;_

I did miss school, but I actually did start to feel ill... My head hurt, I couldn't open my eyes. This was a side effect from the memory block.

I held a small, cold, wet towel on my head, slowly patting my head with it. This memory block was killing me! I wondered how long Shiki would let this go on for... If he didn't break the wall soon, I'd go mad... Literally.

I started to cry. This memory block was too much. I felt the hot tears slide down my cheeks, making my skin burn. The heat of the tears against the coldness of my skin was making the throbbing in my temples so much worse. I let out a shriek.

I started counting the seconds to which I would go mad, and this pain would be over.

The pain began to go numb, after a while, which I was thankful for. I felt, strangely, tired, which was weird, considering I slept for most of the past what looked like twenty four hours. Of course, my maths was probably inaccurate because of the headache.

I felt my eyes begin to close – I was so tired. I felt like I was falling... falling... falling. And I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was because of Ruka's laughter as I heard her and Kain walk past my door.

"Dammit, I told them to be quiet." Shiki's voice sounded behind me, as I squeaked in surprise. He sighed, then laughed half-heartedly.

"Just take this thing away." I said, bluntly.

"I can't do that," he said, moving closer to me, "You can't know."

His fingers closed over mine. "What difference does it make if I'm dead?" I retorted, staring at the ceiling.

"Don't say that!" he shouted. I turned to face him, and began trying to get up, fighting off a head rush.

"You're in no state to be moving," he told me, and tried to make me sit back down. I fought him off.

"It's your fault I'm in no state to me moving!" I said as loud as I could, which, to be honest, wasn't very loud at all.

Then I collapsed.

"Shiki...

Shiki...

Shiki..." I mumbled as I woke up.

I waited for my eyes to focus; and my mind was hazy. Then my eyes focused.

Three things. Click. Bang. Pain.

Shiki held the anti-vampire gun, that normally, the moody prefect held.

I screamed, and I felt big hands on my shoulders, shaking them. My arm flew upwards as my eyes opened, grasping his throat.

"L-Let go!" he choked. My hand fell from his neck, and clamped over my mouth as I started to cry.

"Rima, it's okay," he murmured to me as he stroked my cheek. He pulled me into a hug. I'd stopped crying by now. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and crushed myself against him. He ran his fingers through my hair; down the back of my neck, trying to get a reaction. He didn't. I just sat there, barely breathing. "Shiki," I whispered, "What's happening to me?"

When I turned my head to look at him, the first things I saw, were sorrow, fear, and regret.

**A/N: **_I hope it was okay? Please review! Thankyou! :D_


End file.
